Divergent Prestigeous High
by DauntlessNightfury
Summary: Tris, daughter of the richest couple alive. Tobias/Four, son of the abusive, billionaire father. They go to the same high school. Tris being a shy girl on the outside but lively in the inside become friends with Tobias and his friends. What will happen throughout this year? Eventual FourTris
1. The Start

Divergent Prestigious High

"_It's not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside or maybe even both"_

**AN: I'm going to get started what I've been wanting to do for ages. I have had many tries of this and hopefully this will go more sucessful from being more experienced with Fanfiction and reading more romantic books.**

It was the first day of school for the famous millionaire designer, Natalie Prior and famous millionaire business man, Andrew Prior's, daughter. Her name was Tris Prior. An innocent-looking girl with a shy personality to new people. Terrible at making friends. Though this girl on the inside was a great boxer, ice-skater and cheerleader. That also made her an amazing ice-hockey player. She had a loud and bad-ass personality with a hidden tattoo. However she was joining Divergent Prestigious High at an awkward time. Two months after school had actually started, the time when everyone has already made their groups, mastered being the teacher's pet, blossoming into relationships and worst of all, laughing at other people.

"SENIOR YEAR!" cheered Tris sarcastically.

It was an average Monday for Tobias Eaton, better known as Four. He had a hard shell and an infamous reputation. His father, a billionare. What was Four known for at his school? Having a Lamborghini, Captain of the Football Team and being the most popular kid in the school.

He woke up alone in a mansion since his father was 'away on a business trip for one year'. What annoyed his father the most is that past of his reputation was on Tobias. This meant being dressed nicely, a great girlfriend, amazing education, good-looking and have great cars. Tobias headed to the gym in the mansion and started punching the boxing bag.

Tris woke up and groaned. She had to drag herself out of the bed and into her gym gear. It was six laps run around the block before going to the back yard and practising cheer. Than to the ice rink and practising their with an occasional fun hockey game with her brother. She took a shower before getting into a black long-sleeved shirt and vertically striped black and white jeans. She got in combat boots, grabbed an apple and nut bar before speeding off in her Aston Martin.

Tobias took off after catching a shower. He pops on a black long sleeved shirt and jeans. Black Vans before roaring off to go and pick up the Pedrad Twins. When he arrived infront of the double story, Victorian home and beeped. Within a second the popped out with their mother behind him thanking Tobias for the ride. Zeke took the front and Uriah took the back. Uriah pressed the converting button making the sun shield fold up. Zeke pumped up the music, Sexy Bitch by David Guetta .

Tobias rolled his eyes before zooming off the school while Uriah and Zeke check out the girls on the way and serenading them.

Tobias parked beside an Aston Martin. _Strange _Tobias thought _Never seen that before. _

"Ohhh, dude you got competition," Uriah shouts

"Like I care," Tobias says with a monotone voice.

They just continued to class.

Tris got everything straight. Her classes, where the bathrooms are and the teachers. Everything but friends. For morning tea and lunch she sat on the lunch under an oak tree with earphones in and reading while eating her lunch.

It was lunch and the gang ate where they always eat. Outside near a oak tree. Shauna, Christina and Marlene are cheerleaders and Uriah, Zeke, Will and Tobias were bother Hockey and Football players. They were discussing try-outs. But Tobias could help but stare at the new girl sitting in the gleaming sunlight under a tree eating a juicy, red apple with earphones in and reading a book. She looked like an angle. He blonde hair with natural highlights covering her beading grey-blue eyes he saw before when he saw her pass him.

"Ohh Four checking out the new girl," Zeke says shoving him lightly.

"Her?" Shauna asks

"Whatever"

"So you admit you were checkin her out, that's a first," Will says

"Just shut up,"

"Wait isn't she like Natlie Prior's daughter?" Marlene asks

"As if, she would look have expensive brands all over her," Laurens buts in from nowhere.

"Lauren go away," they all groaned

Lauren, school female player was always trying to join 'The Popular Group'. She had tried for three years and always eavesdropping their conversations and butting in. They never liked her 'cause...well she's a player. Who would like to befriend a person who's had sex with nearly the all the boys in the school.

Lauren just flipped her bleach blonde hair before heading off making sure her hips swung.

"So you guys still trying out for cheer?" Will asks the girls.

They all nod. "Why don't you guys ever try-out for hockey or the ice-skating team?" Zeke asks

"Ice Hockey is too rough and the ice-skating team? Everyone on the team always sucks," Christina retorts.

"And so do you guys, might as well as join?" Four says

The other guys all chuckled until each girl sent their boyfriend a spine shivering death stare making the stop. As for Four, he sometimes liked not having a girlfriend.

The other girls agree by nodding there heads vigorously. Shauna, Marlene and Christina were considered the stereotypical girls. Had no potential in doing anything rough, ever. Sure they were dating the top players in the football team **(Mariah, Willstina and Sheke) **but that doesn't mean they had to be rough, they sucked anyway.

The bell went for the end of lunch, Four's next lesson was Art the rest did Drama.

He entered the large studio full of painting and drawings. He sat next to the new girl and acted as casual as he could but he had a weird feeling in his stomach. Not in a bad way but in a good way. He felt this way before a football games.

"Okay class, small task for the first day, paint something that would express both you and your partner it's due next week, pair up," the teacher says.

Four looked around most of the class had already grouped up since they had a good friend in the class like a smart person. But Four never was the best at expressing feelings so it was Art. He looked beside him and asked the new girl.

"So you want to be partners?" he asks

Tris turns her head and meets deep ocean blue eyes. Than she looks a bit more. _This guy like has to be a supermodel _Tris thinks

"Sure," she says

The rest of the class was just planning what they were going to do.

The bell rang for the end of the day a bit later.

**How do you like it? **

**Review goal: 9**


	2. Mishap

Divergent Prestigeous High

"_It's not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside or maybe even both"_

Over the next week Tris was a loner as she had expected. She figured out the groups a bit more. The more popular groups sat outside as the less popular ones sat inside. Outside the groups were 'The Group', the players, the tennis players, debaters and plastics. Inside were the chess club, book club, the nobodies and other normal people who did no clubs. 'The Group' was the group everyone wanted to join, it was made up of the top four football players and the top the cheerleaders. Everyone knew Four as the best football player by far and that he was bad-ass, rich and smoking hot. They didn't really know him though. The others were Shuana, Marlene, Christina, Zeke, Will and Uriah.

Tris just sat by the large oak tree. The tryouts were this afternoon. Tris waited forever for the end of the day, it was the day she might have a group and a couple of friends.

The ice-skating try outs were first, than hockey finally cheer. Tris looked around at the ice-skating try outs. There were many people but not as many as Tris thought. Tris was the one to go first since she had to catch her ice hockey tryouts.

Tris started her audition with some fast skating around the rink before skating into simple pivots carving a swirling pattern in the ice. She did a couple of harder turns. One with her in a scorpion than a needle before her final move. The 360 turn jump.

Four was just passing the rink to go to the lockers for football try-outs. But what caught his eyes was a girl in a slick back bun in a white skirted leotard with a swirled pattern of blue diamonds and invisble tights. She was doing amazing trick on ice with her well-worn cream skates. He knew it was Tris. She was doing twirls getting harder as she goes before finishing off with a perfect 360 turn jump. She finished with the classic skating cursty before rushing off to the locker rooms.

Tris ran into locker room to change into her ice hockey uniform which consisted of a Los Angeles Kings jersey with skins under her shorts. She had her hockey socks with shin guards and her black ice skates. Tris grabbed her black and grey hockey stick before placing on the helmet and mouthguard. She got back on the rink and was in the first team for the next try-out.

They had a two teams of six up on the ice first. They said after you scored a goal you could go. Tris started off. She did a trick shot passing it to the person behind her before skating up to the other side of the ice rink. The person behind Tris was surprised at her action but just charged infront before passing it slantwards back to Tris. Tris quickly skated past all the defensmen before scoring a goal and skating off the rink and tapping another person in.

She than striped down so she was in her sports bra and skins. She put on her cheer shoes before running off to the oval.

She looked around. There were so many people. It wasn't even funny. _Well, after all if you were a great cheerleader you would be in 'The Group' _Tris thought

She didn't even know how good these people could be. She was the captain of the National Team in Canada but this was America, who knew how good these people were.

"Any volunteers to go first?" the coach said.

Tris put her hand up. She didn't want to see how good these people were and she though _Might as well as go first as I did for the other ones _

Tris just did her average tumbling for what she would normally do. She started of with a round-off before continuing with a handspring. She did a arabian than into a full. She continued with a triple full, a back handspring than a double tuck than a back handspring again ending with a triple full all done perfectly. **(FYI that's amazing in cheerleading)**

Everyone started to give her envious looks as Tris walked back into the crowd but Tris didn't even catch them. Than Marlene, Christina and Shauna started talking.

"She's better than you Shauna and you've always been the best," Christina whispers to their small group.

"Yeah, she like much better than you," Marlene says

"Well, I just have to accept the fact that she's better than me, she is the new girl and has like no friends maybe she can sit with us," Shauna says

"But when that other girl, Hazel came and she was better than you, you trained all week to become better than her and you just let this girl through?" Marlene states

"Well, I didn't like Hazel and plus she's in the debating club now and she quit cheer," Shauna says with a shrug before walking up to do her tumbling routine.

Tris saw all of the tumbling routines. They were all amazing. Some did have some mistakes and bad technique but so many girls ran off the field crying. The next were group stunts. They got the remaining girls who didn't run away crying to continue. They got to do three stunts and had all the coaches and the stunts started with Shauna than Marlene than Christina before Tris went.

Tris inspected what they did. Basket tosses, scorpions and other various stunts. When Tris got up she started with bow and arrow with a basket toss. Than she did a scorpian changing into a heel stretch before ending in a double full with the coaches catching her. She finishes with getting large boosted in the air and doing a three backflips landing with a twist. **(Again really good)**

After everyone finished the coaches announced that the results will be placed on the noticeboard on Monday.

It was a Friday afternoon and Tris had nothing on for the rest of the weekend as she expected, well, apart from the gym. That was until Shauna came up to her.

"Hey, Tris is it?" Shauna says even though she knew Tris's name.

Tris nods.

"I'm holding an exculsive party tomorrow, it's called the Fashionista, here's an invite," Shauna says before handing her a shoe box.

Tris looked in the shoe box. It had a pair of black pumps and the invite is on the top.

"Okay, thanks," Tris says before walking away.

She hops in her Aston Martin driving away.

She arrives infront of some swirly patterned gates and drives in the large driveway before parking her car and entering a large manison. She got home to see her brother, Caleb Prior sitting on the couch. Her brother had joined the USA Navy and was the youngest general ever.

"CALEB," Tris runs toward her brother engulfing him into a massive hug.

"Hey little Trissy," he says ruffling her hair.

Tris and her brother spent the rest of the afternoon having a catch up.

"Uhh Tris I have some bad news," her brother says

"What?" she asks

"Your best friend from California, what was her name again?" Caleb says thinking

"Rosie, my frenimie and childhood friend," Tris answers

"Yeah uh, she died in a car crash last night," Caleb announces

Tris feels like her heart was ripped out. Rosie was he best friend and childhood friend. She was the only friend Tris ever had when she was a child. Until Tris's ex boyfriend cheated on her with Rosie. They broke apart after a large argument.

A small salty tear fell down Tris's cheek.

She ran to her room after Caleb had to leave to catch his plane.

Tris just sat one her bed and cried herself to sleep. The next day she was annoyed that she cried.

"What type of friend let's her best friend's boyfriend sleep with her," Tris mumbles as she punched the bag and it broke off the chain.

Tris looked at the time it was 4:30pm she had half an hour to get to the party.

She read the invite.

_Congrats in being invited to the Fashionista_

_Wear something sexy yet classy.  
>Must match these heels in the box.<em>

_Address: 44 Dauntless Street  
>Time: 5pm till whenever<em>

_Shauna_

Tris borrowed one of her mother's dresses. It was a black lond dress with a slit and a small cut out on her hip. It had a spaghetti strap to tie around the neck.

She placed on her shoes and grabbed a clutch and left the house still annoyed. She arrived at a decent house and entered to smell alcahol. She went to the bar and just started taking shots. Tris was really annoyed that she wanted to forget everything.

"Hey, you were great on the rink," Four says "Beer Pong?"

"Sure" Tris answers "Who ever gets drunk first looses,"

After playing three rounds both contestants were drunk. The leaned in touching each other lip and ended up making out on the couch.

As the moon went to rest they both passed out sleeping ontop of each other.


	3. Recoverey

Divergent Prestigeous High

"_It's not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside or maybe even both"_

Tris woke up with a warm presence underneath her. She looked up to see a white ceiling. _Where am I_ she thought. She let out a short scream when she saw a guy under her...shirtless Making him wake up a bit. She swore loudly. That made Four open his eyes. Tris looked at the guy more closer. It was Four. The guy who was her Art partner and the guy that looked like a supermodel. Tris got off him.

"Shit," he swears loudly "What the fuck did we do,"

"I don't know," Tris panics

"I'll just like go home," Four says getting out of bed with a pillow and changes.

Than Tris does the same. When she arrives home she sees her mother.

"Tris where were you?" she asks

"I went to a party, it was a sleepover," Tris says

"Well, tell me next time but we have to go out for dinner with your father's co-worker, so get changed" her mother says.

Tris nods before going up stairs. She starts to mumble to herself

"Shit,shit,shit, what did I do,"

"How did I sleep in till the afternoon?"

"Whatever Tris let's just get changed,"

Tris has a quick shower. Than changes into an blue ombre white dress. She ties her hair into a donut bun before redoing her makeup. She sticks on some blue heels and goes out to see her mother in a red long dress and heels with perfect makeup.

"You ready?" Her mother asks

She nods before hopping into the Rolls Royce. The chauffeur, Al, asks her mother where they want to go. In the end it's probably some fancy restaurant with massive plates and like no food. Her prediction was correct. Tris and her mother are dropped off at some fancy restaurant called Hawani. She enters into a private room to see her father and another person in the room all dressed up nicely.

"Hello Natalie," an older man says

"Hey Marcus, long time no see, hows the business?" her mother asks

"It's going great, so whose this beautiful young lady," he says referring to Tris.

"This is my daughter Beatrice," Her father says

"Hello," Tris sqeaks before giving a small wave.

"I apologise for my sons absence," he says

"I believe I have never met your son before," her fathers announces

"Well this is him," Marcus declares showing a child photo on his exotic smartphone

Tris looks down at the young child and sees those orbs, the colour of a still ocean, it was Four-Tobias.

They ordered and than the parents started to chat.

"So Beatrice, how are you liking your school, which school did you go to again?" Marcus asks

"I go to Divergent Prestigeous High, its good, I've only been there for a week," Tris answers

"Oh Tobias does there as well, have you seen him around?" Marcus asks again

"Yeah," is all Tris replys

"So I heard Tobias loves football?" Andrew asks

"He's captain of the team and quarterback," Marcus boasts

"Cool, Beatrice tried out for the cheerleading, hockey and figure skating team," Tris's mother boasts.

Meanwhile back at the Pedrad's House. Uriah and Zeke questioned Four about Tris.

"We woke up to find you and her snuggling up as if you guys were a married couple," Zeke states.

"We got drunk, okay?" Four defends

Four was intrigued with Tris. She was just the right height but a bit more on the shorter side around 5'7. Her eyes were interesting and beautiful they were a blue-grey colour. It was like a mix of darkish blue and grey. She had long blonde eyelashes and blonde hair with various highlights. Natural plush pink lips and clear skin. She was the replica of a model angel. A bonus was she was fit. You could see a small definition of biceps. As for her abs you could see a faint line.

She was indescribably beautiful. Her hair wasn't bleached like some girls in the grade, she didn't wear a lot of makeup to school. Her butt and boobs were exactly the right size and in proportion of her body. Not that Four was looking or anything. But she didn't show off them like every other popular girl and the girls in his group.

When Tobias returned back to his house to find his father on the expensive couch with various types of alcohol.

"Tobias that was terribly rude of you not to show up, after your beating I'll go back to Colorado, I recharged your credit card," his father growls

He took off his shirt and the belt came. While this happened he recited a poem:

_It was this time again_

_The belt_

_No one can save me_

_No one can know_

_The pain erupts through my body_

_I grit my teeth_

_I squeeze my eyes_

_One hit than another and another_

_The hard leather slits my skin_

_Reopening__ wounds that have been locked_

_My father growls at me before leaving_

_My knees collapse_

_No one can know_

Tobias limped to the shower. He winced as the cold water hits against his wounds. His birthday was in a week, his eighteenth birthday. The day he could be free and move out. Tobias cleaned up and treated the wounds better than any nurse could than collapsing and falling asleep.

NEXT DAY

Tris did her morning routine before having a shower. She places her hair in a messy bun before wearing a sunflower shirt and black shorts. She sticks on her high-top converses and drives away in her RayBans Aviators. When she arrives at school she parks next to a Lamborghini. _Must be Tobias's _she thought.

She shrugs her shoulders before grabbing her bag and heading off to class. Self Defense? She headed to the gym. Tris arrived early as she had expected. She placed on her gym clothes an intricate purple gym shirt and some black Nike Combats. When she entered the actual gym part the lights were dim. There were blue mats with stuffing reaching out in the open cuts. They were displayed over the whole gym floor. The were targets had multiple wholes through them like they were drilled or had a knife purposely cut in it. There wrecked punching bags chained up and there was opposite of the targets.

Tris flinched to the sound of a loud bang. She turned to see a knife sticking in the middle of the target. She sees Tobias many metres away with a blind fold.

"How do you do that?" Tris whispers like shes out of breath.

"Senses, we each have senses, five, to see, feel, smell, hear and taste but when one is gone you must learn to use the others," Tobias replies

There was a long silence. Tris was amazed and Tobias was staring into her beautiful eyes. This silence was broken with a very young, fit person entering the gym and turning on the lights.

"Four, can you stick on some take were gonna start with punching examples," this fit person says

Four snaps out of his faze and goes and places on some punching tape.

"Okay, I guess your the new girl, I'm Nathan, your self defense teacher, my friend Four is the demonstrator and assistant couch," Nathan says "And yes I'm 20, really young, I know,"

"Yeah, ok, I'm Tris Prior," Tris says

"If you need any help, ask me or Four," Nathan says

Tris end the conversation with a nod and heads off to talk to Four.

"So you the demonstrator?" Tris asks "You and Nathan friends?"

"Before Lauren, yes," Tobias says

"Lauren?"

"Yeah, the player, she's 'dating' him, I told him that she's player but Nathan didn't believe me and there still together,"

"Intresting" Tris nods "So how was-,"

"You don't have to pretend to like me," Tobias cuts in "No one actually likes me as a friend,"

"But-," But Tobias had already walked away

Class had started and they continued on what they had learned. High side kicks, side jabs and uppercuts. Everyone expected that Tris had never learned this since it was her first class of this for the year. But she had been doing this for years. She did the hardest punches, the highest kicks and the most effective moves.

Class had finished and break had started. Today was when they were going to post the tryouts. Most people had rushed to the pin board skimming through the sheet finding the sport they tried out for. Some people ran away cryings, some were squealing and other were well.. normal. Tris finally arrived at the front she saw Ice Hockey. Captain. Next she saw was Ice Skating. Captain and finally Cheer. Captain.

Tris was delighted she had gotten captain. She headed to the real part of break. The oak tree, earphones and a book. Until her peaceful break was interrupted by a tanned tallish girl.

"Hey I'm Christina, did you want to join us to eat since you kind of looked lonely," Christina says cheerfully pointing to 'The Groups' table.

Tris accepted and went to the table.

"GUYS, THIS IS TRIS," Christina shouts

"Ok,ok,ok, jeez no need to scream," A tan guy.

"Tris this is, Zeke, Uriah, Four, Will, Shauna, and Marlene," Christina says

Tris inspected the girls. They were...girly, really like pretty girly. Shauna wore a pink crop top and a black and white skater skirt with black stilettos. Marlene wore a loose white singlet tucked into a long black slitted skirt with white stilettos. Christina wore a foral crop top and a black skater skirt with stilettos.

Tris didn't know how they weren't cold. Sure tomorrow was the first day of spring but it was so cold. Tris looked down and she was wearing grey NY long sleeve shirt with black ripped jeans,combat boots and a cute beanie.

"Hey" Tris says normally for once.

For the rest of break she just listened and said nothing. Everything was the same until school ended. Christina came up to her at her locker.

"Hey umm, I know you don't really know me but would it be ok if I stayed at yours for the afternoon till around nine?" Christina asks

"Yeah sure but why didn't you ask-," Tris was cut off by Christina

"Well, the guys have practise and Shauna had to go to her grandmothers this arvo and Marlene had to go shopping with her aunts family,"

"Ok, lets go than," Tris says grabbing her stuff

They arrive at her Aston Martin.

"Woah, this is your car?" Christina asks

Tris nods "Hop in,"

"Awesome, I have two rich ass friends," Christina says

Tris chuckles.

On the way to the house Christina figures out her mother is a famous fashion designer and her dad is a famous business man.

Tris enters the house with Christina like a puppy dog behind her amazed.

"MUM, my friend Christina is over, she's gonna stay over till nine,"

"OKAY SWEETIE," Tris's mum, Natalie shouts.

"What do you want to do?" Tris asks Christina

"Go shopping, if your gonna sit with us at least stick with girl code," Christina says or more like pleads.

"Okay, whatever," Tris says "One sec,"

Tris grabs a special credit card.

"Mum can I make copies of the shopping card for my friends," Tris shouts

"Sure,"

"Whats the shopping card?" Christina asks

"Well this card can get me free stuff from any shop or brand that my mum has worked or modelled for," Tris says

"OH MY GOD, THATS SO FUCKING COOL," Christina says

"And you get a copy," Tris smiles

"AHHHHH, I LOVE YOU,"

Tris and Christina hop back into the car and drive off to the mall.

**AN: I'm sorry that I've been away for so long. My camp was two months since it was like a survival guide and I lost intrest writing Fanfictions but I'm back and ready to shoot you guys with my writing. I want to thank my viewers for being so loyal.**


	4. Practise

Divergent Prestigeous School

"_It's not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside or maybe even both"_

**A/N: I CHANGED Tobias's sport to FOOTBALL and Tris's parents NEVER MET Tobias. I would APPRICATE if you would re-read the story as I CHANGED MINOR AND MAJOR PARTS.**

On the way they had started on conversation.

"Ok, your hair?" Christina asks

"Well, I do get my highlights redone a couple month I can get them done," Tris replys while driving

"How about a change"

"What sort of change?"

"Ombre,"

"Ombre?" Tris questions

"Yeah it would look great on you and add some curls,"

"Ok than,"

"Now makeup, you can stick with your cat eyeliner and red lip look,"

"Great because I think its the only thing I can do,"Tris says

"Now I'll find a style for you," Christina says

The parked the car before starting this spree. They first went to the salon and Christina got Tris an ombre. They dyed her roots a darkish brown and than going into a brown before leaving it with her natural goldish blonde at the ends. While Christina gets her purple highlights redone.

When they finish the go clothes shopping.

"How about darkish look?" Christina asks

"Yeah well I'm kinda excelling at that," Tris says pointing to her loose black shirt, black leather pants and black heeled boots with her black Chanel bag.

"Well I'll add a touch of colour,"

After a whole two hours of wandering and 'buying'. Tris had gotten ten new outfits. Before they headed off the knocked over to Starbucks and went zooming off.

The two girls have bonded a lot over those couple of hours.

"Call me Chrissy," Christina says

"And call me Tris," Tris says sarcastically.

They girls laughed and sang loudly to the music when they drove back to Tris's house.

"YOU WANNA STAY FOR A SLEEPOVER?" Tris shouts over the music

"Sure bae," Chrissy says cranking down the music "To be honest your probably the only person I am best friends with since Shauna is our queen bee like and Marlene and her had been friends since Kindergarten,"

"Your probably my only friend here,"

"What about Four, I've seen him and you talking," Christina says wiggling her eyebrows

"Were just friends,"

"I can tell your lying, my friends know I can always detect if your lying or not," Chrissy replys

"Fine we had well, a slip at the party, I was drunk," Tris says with difficulty

"Oh my god, that's why he keeps looking at you," Christina says "He likes you, oh my, Four finally likes someone, fucking lord,"

"As if," Tris says "Her probably has girls crawling all over him, he looks like a stupid supermodel,"

"Tris is you haven't figured out yet, your really hot too," Chrissy says dead serious

Tris chokes on her latte. "ME?, you kidding,"

"Nup, I'm dead serious,"

Chrissy nods before they arrive at Tris's house.

"Ok, hop out and lets get you made over," Chrissy says

They head up to Tris's room. Everythings plain. A walk-in wardrobe. Three walls a white and ones black with a white tree stuck on the wall. A white vanity, oak study table and a large queen bed with white sheets. There was a couch and a flat screen TV ontop of the fireplace.

"Let's make this room a bit more...less plain," Christina suggests

We stick on Taylor Swift and start to hang up the clothes Tris bought and redecorate my room.

"WILDEST DREAMS AHH-HAA," they sang ridiculously loud just before they finished.

Tris looked around. "Oh my god, CHRISSY, IT'S AMAZING," She squealed before hugging her.

She and Chrissy found some purple decorative wallpaper and stuck it on the black wall making it look like stripes. They painted the study chair pink and placed Christmas gold lights around Tris's room at the top of the wall. There was the name Tris spelt wooden letters and had a vinyl quote stuck on one wall. The quote was 'I'm not lazy, I'm just on my energy saving mode', Tris's bed white and purple sheets instead. It looked better than it ever had.

Next Day

Christina woke up Tris around six.

"Whattt," Tris groaned.

She saw Christina all make-uped up.

"Hurry up I have to get you ready,"Chrissy says

Christina chose a black crop top and a black maxi skirt. She got Tris to wear black platform wedges. Tris did her classic cat-wing and red lips. She had naturally flawless skin so no foundation.

Tris sneaked a black beanie in her black Chanel bag. She got into her Aston Martin with Christina's shopping bags in the boot with their bags. They drive off to school. They park and enter the hallway. It was grand alright. Like that slow-mo thing that you see in Mean Girls everyone move out of the way and it goes slow motion. Thats until they reached their lockers.

Tris prepared for her classes and placed on her beanie. She walked towards room HSSR4 inside she saw Tobias and nearly fainted. He was looking really good today. He had a white dress shirt with a dark blue cardigan. The white end of the dress shirt's sleeve peeked out of the low neck cardigan. You could see the collar or the dress shirt with the top button undone. He wore denim jeans underneath finishing it off with black vans. He was on his phone playing a game. Tris could tell by the frustration written all over his face and the multiple swiping and tapping. Tris took a deep breath and listened to what Christina said to her before. "He likes you"

Tris walked up to him.

"What game are you playing?" Tris asks

Tobias lifted his head. He was amazed. '_Christina did an amazing job'_ he thought. Christina pulled him away a couple days ago and asked him what was going on. He had to tell the truth, it was Christina. Tobias never told Christina to do this though. Sure Tris looked hot right now but he liked her better when she was herself. Ok she was really hot and he would prefer her to dress like this but Tobias felt guilty thinking that. She wore a black crop top and a red maxi skirt with a black beanie. The maki skirt had two slits and she wore wedges so she was up to his eyes.

"Oh I'm playing Flappy Bird," he replys

"I suck at that game, my high score is like 7," Tris gushes being herself.

Tobias gives her his boyish grin. "I've got the high score for the group but I'm stating to get bored of the game so I play it when I bored,"

"I gave up on it like 5 seconds after I got it," she laughs.

The two laugh together while they manage to keep a good conversation going on. The teacher comes in.

"Okay today choose your lab partners for the rest of the year, today you will be disexting a frog and studing an organ, why its like that and how it works," the teacher says

All the girls were completely grossed out except for Tris. Tris was more of a boyish girl she didn't find blood and gory.

"Okay lets start," The teacher said

"Partners?" Tobias and Tris said at the same time

"I'll get the frog," Tris volunteers

"Are you sure?" Tobias asks

Tris nods happily and go collects a croaking frog.

They start their project and finished just before break.

"You sitting with us today?" Tobias says

"Yeah,"

"Can I walk with you?"

This shocked Tris, all she could think is OMG OMG. A smoking hot guy just asked her to walk with him.

"I get it you don't want to walk with me," Tobias says walking away.

Tris runs, well tries in the heels. She caught up to him just before he leaves the classroom.

"No, walk with me brudda," Tris says slinging her arm over his shoulder.

Tobias laughs and places his hand over Tris's shoulder and they walk down the hall.

It happens again. To Tris everything goes into slow motion. Everyone makes way for the two people, now considered the two hottest people. They walk to there lockers which happen to be next to each other and head to lunch. They have a race, who could get there first.

Four took a different way to the lunch table, a shortcut. Obviously he got there first also Tris was wearing heels. When Tris saw Tobias sitting there already. When he spotted Tris he chuckled and Tris gave him a playful scowl and sat down with her lunch.

"Well, since everyone is here I was going to announce that the school was holding a Winter Ball," Marlene announces.

"Winter Ball?" Tris questions

"Yeah the school holds a dance for like every season and there are competitions, singing, best dressed, best couple and finally a full-on dance competition," Christina says

"And our friend Four here never ever goes," Uriah states before Tobias rolling his eyes.

"I think he might go this time," Christina says.

"Anyway I saw the flyer and I think there going to announce at assembly and before you know it, its going to be the talk," Shauna says.

The rest of school was pleasing for both Tobias and Tris. It skimmed through easily ending with the first cheer meet.

"Okay, girls I want you to introduce your self and your cheer history," the supervisor says "Captains up first,"

Shuana was about to step out but remembered that Tris was captain and she had to accept that she was much better than her.

"Hey guys, um, I'm Tris Prior and I'm elated to be the East Coast Verges team captain," Tris chirped happily "I came from Toronto and I was the captian of the national winning team over there, I started cheer when I was 3, Thank You,"

After all the introductions they started to choreograph the dance.

"Well, I had a brief idea on how the dance would look but if you have any suggestions please step forward and tell me," Tris announced "This is the music they provided us,"

The up-beat and cheerful remix was pounding through the stereos.

Tris picked up her clipboard and she had already set which people should be flyers.

"Okay there are a total of 8 flyers, seven will be performing as one in every competition and game the other one are understudies," informed Tris "The flyers are Shauna, Christina, Marlene, Me, Lynn, Grace and Sarah,"

Tris got the bases consisting of two girls and one boy. And there were six base groups each with one flyers. And they got started on the routine.

It just so happens that the football team are also playing on the other side of the massive field. They were passing and kicking before playing a practise game for this weekend's game. When they were finished and heading to change it just happened that the cheer team was going through there last practise since the cheer only had to be two and a half minutes it was easy to finish.

Four had his eye glued to Tris in every tumble and stunt.

They started the chant with a clapping rythm in a V formation:

"I SAY BRRR  
>ITS COLD IN HERE<br>THERE MUST BE SOME VERGES IN THE ATMOSPHERE  
>I SAY A BRRR<br>ITS COLD IN HERE  
>THERE MUST BE SOME VERGES IN THE ATMOSPHERE<br>I SAY OH I OH I OH  
>ICE ICE ICE<br>SLOW IT DOWN  
>I SAY OH I OH I OH<br>ICE ICE ICE  
>HERE WE GO:"<p>

Than the music started. Tris and her stunt group moved to the back back. The cheer started with a V shape with Tris and her base group behind. Shauna was in the middle of the V at the front. The music started. Shauna stood up and did a backflip and than Christina and Marlene did a backflip as they were either side of Shauna. It went like this so on until it finished going through the V. Tris's base group pushed her high up into the sky going three backflips before landing back. While that happened the people in the V went into there stunt groups in another V shape. The two front people did split jumps the next two did a twist and the next two did a back flip all ending with a cradle. The middle of the V was obliviously Tris, she did a back flip with her legs in a V. The flyers got back and went into a heel stretch than into a needle turning it into a bow and arrow before doing a twist back down. Than it was the dance part. The team when to there assigned corners and did a tumble across the field.

Than there were three stunt groups behind the staggered lines. Shauna in the middle and Chrissy and Marlene either side of her. While the staggered lines did there dance consisting of toe touches, pikes and side hurdles. The front line moved back and the lines formed into two lines one person behind the other. The front row layed down while the line behind did a cart wheel over them continuing with a front hand spring and finishing with a front ariel. With the line that was laying down continuing behind them.

Than Tris went to the back with her stunt group while four people formed a line in front and the other in a triangle in front. The did a dance routine. Finally the pyramid. Tris went onto the guy in her base group's shoulders, Al, and stayed on his shoulders in a handstand as he walked forward into the pyramid. Shauna and Christina were either side of Tris read to place their foot on Tris when she flipped over. Marlene was in front of Shauna while Lynn was in front of Christina both sitting on a guys shoulder and behind Tris, Christina and Shauna was Grace and Sarah with their base group balancing on one leg with their feet touching. The finish was Tris jumping of Al's shoulder doing a front flip and landing back on his shoulders with her feet.

The football guys cheered at the end. Tris dismissed all of them and Four approached her.

"Who choreographed that?" Tobias/Four asked

"Me," Tris answered happily before getting a drink of water.

"Jesus your good, at both cheer and choreographing,"

"Thanks,"

"Well, the group were going to go to this restaurant called 'The Pit' to eat dinner, did you want to come?"

"Sure," I'll be out in 5, see ya,"

Tris ran into the change rooms had a quick hot shower and changed into a maroon sweater (with a black singlet underneath) with black kapri pants. She stuck on her timber coloured uggs. She placed her wet here in a quick bun before grabbing her gym bag. She placed on easy makeup, mascara and tinted lipbalm. She was the first girl out. She saw the guys.

"You were killer in cheer," Uriah blurted

"Thanks,"

"No seriously, we thought Shauna was good, you actually amazing, how did you do that handstand on that guys should and just do a back flip and land upright," Will persists.

"Practise, practise and more practise," Tris explains "So where is this Pit Place,"

"On Divergent Road," Zeke replys

"Oh I live on that road," Tris revealed "It's number 103,"

"Oh that massive house which is like the size of Four's house," Zeke gawked.

"Yeah I guess" Tris said.

The other girls came out.

"Ok, let's go," Christina yells.

All of the cars were next to each other.

Uriah and Zeke share a Mustang that was beside Shauna's Lexus and Marlene's Audi was beside her's. Christina's Mercedes was next to Will's BMW. Tobias-Four's Lamborghini was next to Tris's Aston Martin.

"LET'S ROLL," Tobias yells from his Lamborghini, it echos throughout the empty school.

Behind Four was Tris than Christina, Marlene, The Pedrads, Shauna and Will at the end.

Tris took down her sunshade since she was boiling in the car and the night sky had provided her with coolness.

Tris thought no one could anything but the two roaring sport engines from the front to cars. So Tris turned up her radio and sang to 'Problem' by Ariana Grande ft Iggy Azalea, hitting every note and even rapping. When they arrive Tris was in the middle of singing 'How You Get The Girl' by Taylor Swift.

Tris locked up her car and got out grabbing her wallet.

"Nice singing Tris," Marlene compliments

Tris blushed "Uh, I-I didn't know you could here me," Tris stutters

"Oh we could here you alright," Zeke supports

"You were really good," Christina cheered.

"Thanks," Tris murmured

"Let's eat I'm starving," Will remarked

They entered and Tris had no idea what to order.

"Tris?" some questioned

Tris turned around to see her aunt Tori.

"Tori!" Tris exclaimed

"You know Tori?" Zeke asks

Tris nods "She's my aunt"

"She's the owner of the restaurant,"

"Yes, and these are my very noisy, funny and regular costumers," Tori nagged "Well, since my niece is here you guys can get a free meal,"

There were cheers throughout the table.

"Okay I know your order, Tris I'll get you the same as everyone else," Tori said

In a couple of minutes, Tris was given a hamburger and a piece of Dauntless Cake. All of them ate happily and headed back to their homes.

**I CHANGED ALOT PLEASE RE-READ FOR FUTURE CONFUSIONS:**

**Oh, TALYOR SWIFT SINGING OR MEGHAN TRAINOR SINGING?**

**Review Goal: 46**


	5. Games

Divergent Prestigious School

"_It's not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside or maybe even both"_

_Its a Saturday Morning_. _What's to do today?_

Tris's alarm goes off: 3am by Meghan Trainor.

Tris starts to do her morning routine. Singing along. Tris just has a shower and changes into a black button up shirt and ripped, denim, skinny jeans. She places she wet hair in a ponytail and begins her art project. Four and her had a discussion and decided to draw a picture of them going there favorite sport with their friends.

Tris had gotten a Granola bar and a cup of orange juice for breakfast. She went back up to her room and places her earphones in and starts to draw.

She drew a detailed, shading drawing of her, Christina, Shauna and Marlene in cheerleading. The picture was of the final pyramid with everyone smiling. In the back group were the football goals with the guys in the background, Four, Uriah Zeke and Will. It had taken Tris two hours to finish the final product.

Tobias-Four spent his whole morning shooting, throwing knives and practically murdering the punching dummy. He saw it was nearly lunch and wondered if the group wanted to grab something but then he remembered. That Shauna and Mar went shopping. Christina had her sister over which meant lunch at home. Zeke and Uriah were working and Will live too far away. So he texted Tris.

4: Hey, you free for lunch?

T: Yeah

4: K, I'll be over soon

T:C u then

Tobias washed up and changed before heading off in his Lamborghini to Tris's House. He was let in by her mother. He parked in front of the double-dooredentrance. Her mother popped out of the door.

"Uh, I was here to pick up Tris for lunch," Tobias said

"Oh ok," Natalie says.

Than Andrew pops out when Natalie goes and fetches Tris.

"Nice ride," Andrew comments

"Thanks," Tobias says

Their awkward silence was disturbed by Natalie shouting

"TRIS COME DOWN YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE,"

"So you Beatrice's boyfriend?" Andrew questions

"Oh no were just friends, we were going to head out for lunch together," Tobias answers

"Well-," Andrew was interrupted by a sweet voice.

"Dad he's a friend and my art and science project partner," Tris answers

"Well, come in," Natalie pushes

Tobias gives a small smile before entering the Prior Household. When they reach upstairs Tobias asks.

"I thought we were just heading out to lunch?"

"Yeah but I finished my art project thing,"

"So have I, it's in the car,"

Tris saw something she hadn't seen before there were two lines of ink from the middle of his neck going down into his shirt.

"You have a tattoo?" Tris asks

"Yeah, I got it last year,"

"So do I,"

"I've never seen it before,"

"Yeah that's because it stays hidden,"

"Has anyone ever seen it?"

"Nup, yours?"

"Yeah, you know when I go to the beach and swim,"

"No I mean uh-,"

"Sexually, no,"

The both started to laugh.

"Is this your drawing?" Tobias asks

Tris nods

"It's amazing,"

"Thanks, I'm sure yours is amazing," Tris replies

Tobias snorts is disagreement just before Tris's stomach growls.

"Let's get some lunch," Tobias suggests

"I agree,"

They head downstairs. Tris tells Tobias to wait outside while she tells her mother that there going out to eat.

"Tris don't fool around," Her mother scolded "But you did a good job with your boyfriend,"

"MUM HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND," Tris says

"Whatever floats your boat?"

Tris walked out of the house and entered the expensive sport car with Tobias sitting beside her.

"So where are we going to eat?"

"StudiO,"

"Wait isn't that place also a karaoke bar?"

Tobias just smiles "They have good food,"

Soon they get there and order.

"Well, this is my drawing," Tobias says showing a shaded drawing of him and the guys playing football with the cheer pyramid in the background.

"It's amazing," Tris imitates him "No really it fantastic,"

Tobias just laughs. Someone takes on the karaoke. They sung 'Blank Space' by Taylor Swift, woah did they suck.

"You should do it," Tobias pushes

"Me, no not really," Tris disagreed

"Come on I never go to hear you sing last night,"

"Good,"

"Please," Tobias asks with puppy eyes and a pout.

"Fine," Tris agrees not resisting the puppy eyes and pout.

Tris sings 'Dear Future Husband' by Meghan Trainor

Tris wasn't really into it at the start but after the first verse she got into it alright.

Dear future husband,  
>Here's a few things<br>You'll need to know if you wanna be  
>My one and only all my life<p>

Take me on a date  
>I deserve a break<br>And don't forget the flowers every anniversary  
>'Cause if you'll treat me right<br>I'll be the perfect wife  
>Buying groceries<br>Buy-buying what you need

Tris started to dance.

You got that 9 to 5 (Tris does a tilt kick)  
>But, baby, so do I<br>So don't be thinking I'll be home and making apple pies  
>I never learned to cook (she does an ariel)<br>But I can write a hook  
>Sing along with me<br>Sing-sing along with me (hey)

The crowd was clapping along and enjoying Tris's performance.

You gotta know how to treat me like a lady (Tris nods)  
>Even when I'm acting crazy<br>Tell me everything's alright

Tris run-walks over to Tobias and pulls him up to the stage. And they dance together.

Dear future husband,  
>Here's a few things you'll need to know if you wanna be<br>My one and only all my life  
>Dear future husband,<br>If you wanna get that special lovin'  
>Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night<p>

After every fight (Tris flicks Tobias)  
>Just apologize (Tobias does an apology looking pose)<br>And maybe then I'll let you try and rock my body right (Tobias goes behind Tris and grinds)  
>Even if I was wrong (Tris turns around and does a fan kick with Tobias ducking under)<br>You know I'm never wrong  
>Why disagree?<br>Why, why disagree?

You gotta know how to treat me like a lady (Tobias lifts Tris up bridal style)  
>Even when I'm acting crazy<br>Tell me everything's alright

Dear future husband,  
>Here's a few things<br>You'll need to know if you wanna be  
>My one and only all my life (hey, baby)<br>Dear future husband,  
>Make time for me<br>Don't leave me lonely  
>And know we'll never see your family more than mine<p>

I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed (hey)  
>Open doors for me and you might get some kisses (Tris gives Tobias fake kisses)<br>Don't have a dirty mind (Tris taps Tobias head)  
>Just be a classy guy<br>Buy me a ring (Tobias 'proposes')  
>Buy-buy me a ring, babe<p>

You gotta know how to treat me like a lady (Tobias kisses her hand)  
>Even when I'm acting crazy<br>Tell me everything's alright

Dear future husband,  
>Here's a few things<br>You'll need to know if you wanna be  
>My one and only all my life<br>Dear future husband,  
>If you wanna get that special loving<br>Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night

Future husband, better love me right.

"Okay that was officially awesome," Tris announces "Hahaha, who knew you could dance?"

"Not me certainly," Tobias says "But you can sing alright,"

"That's what everyone says," Tris groans

"It's good, amazing, you should join the competitions for both dance and singing," Tobias suggest.

"Should I?"

"Yeah duh,"

"Okay,"

Than there food came. After they ate they headed outside.

"I know this might be weird but did you want to go to the Winter Ball with me as a friend obviously," Tobias asks

"Sure," Tris said excitedly.

They went back to Tris's house to do their science project.

"So the ventral abdominal vein connects down to the bladder," Tris asks

"Yeah,"

"Well, were finished now, what do you want to do now?"

"Bowling"

"Bowling?"

"Yeah we have a bowling alley, let's go,"

Tris pulls Tobias over to the bowling alley. It was on the third floor.

"Prepare to have your ass kicked," Tris says

"We'll see about that," Tobias challenges.

Tobias goes first getting a spare. And Tris gets a gutter ball.

"Ok I wasn't as good as I used to be," Tris says getting her fourth gutter ball in a row.

"Here let me help,"

"Helping the enemy? You bad boy,"Tris replies.

Tobias gives a little laugh before helping Tris.

Tris did her average way on how she bowls but Tobias goes over and placed his hand over hers. She bowled the ball how Tobias told her to do and she gets a strike.

Tris cheers and mindlessly kisses Tobias, he kisses back. Tris loops her hand around his neck and Tobias draws her closer by pulling her waist. Tris lets her hands do what they want, sliding down Tobias's muscular back and placing her hand under his shirt. Tobias starts to kiss down her neck Tris moaned unconsciously running her hand through his hair before starting to unbutton her shirt. Tris lift up his shirt so half of his back if practically exposed. Before you know it the shirt is gone and so is Tris's. Tobias sits down and Tris straddles him, Tobias continues sucking her neck while Tris runs her hand over his back trying to feel out the tattoo. While Tobias had already found Tris's tattoo it was three large ravens on her shoulder blade. There session was interrupted by shouting.

"TRIS, CHRISTINA IS HERE," her mother shouts from downstairs.

They immediately stop.

"OKAY," Tris replies.

"Uhhh I don't know what happened," Tobias says

"Sorry, I just lost it,"

Tobias goes looking for his shirt.

"Nice tattoo," Tris comments looking at his large phoenix tattoo. The wings were spreaded out, there were swirly patters like rays. It was detailed and had shading.

"You too missy," Tobias winked.

He threw on his shirt while Tris buttoned her shirt up. Just when they finished Christina came in.

"Hey Tris, I got you-," Christina suddenly stopped.

"Oh hey Four, I didn't see you," Christina says

"Hey," giving her a small wave.

"Nice hair style you go going there," Christina points out

Tobias's hair was crazy. It was sticking up in all different places all thanks to Tris.

"Yeah Chrissy what were you saying?" Tris says

"Oh I just wanted to give you something and head back since my sisters here but I'll place it in your room"

"See ya" Christina chirps happily before heading out.

"I should go too it's like 9," Tobias suggest.

"Okay, well I had a great afternoon today," Tris states

"So did I," Tobias whispers kissing her forehead and heading back to him house.

Tris's heart was about to explode. She went to her room to see two bag from Victoria's Secret. One full of lingerie and another full of sweats and clothing.

There was a card.

_Hey Trissy,_

_Thanks for taking me shopping and letting me get 9 bags of clothes no spending a penny.  
>This is for you and hopefully for you able to share with Four.<br>Thank you for being an amazing friend.  
>Luv Ya<em>

From Chrissy

Tris laughs and places the clothes and lingerie in her wardrobe. She grabs a bag and places everything she need for cheer tomorrow.

On Tobias's way back he gets a call from Zeke.

"Hey Zeke," Four says

"You want to stay over tonight so?"

"Sure I'll be there in ten, I'm driving right now and I need to get my stuff,"

"Okay see you than,"

Tobias gets back to his house and grabs his stuff before heading over to the Pedrads.

"Hey Bro," Uriah says

"What the hell happened to you?" Zeke asks

"What?"

"Your hair"

"Oh yeah," Tobias says patting down his hair.

"You going to the ball?"

"Yeah"

"With who"

"Tris"

"Way to go mate," Zeke says slapping him on the back.

They went to sleep preparing for the game tomorrow.

Sunday

"Ok is everyone on the bus?" the football couch shouts

"Yes sir," they reply.

Tri sat next to Tobias.

"Hey could you hold this," Tris asks giving him her makeup bag since all the cheerleaders had to do there makeup on the bus.

"One second I need to get in the mode before I enter into makeup and hairspray world, okay," Tobias jokes taking the bag.

Tris also made Tobias hold the hand mirror as she started with her intensive eyeliner before going onto the eye shadow, a blend of black and red. Adding the mascara, making the lip blood red and finally the blush. Her hair was already curled from this morning. She stuck the front half of her hair in a poof and then placed put her hair up into a high ponytail and placed in a massive black and red bow with three sparkly letters, DPH. Then she stuck a ton of hairspray. It was perfect and done in 10 minutes.

"What do you think?" Tris asks

"I think you have too much lipstick," Tobias says kissing her. "It looks better now,"

"Four, there are other people on this bus you realize?" Tris whispers.

"Yes and I don't regret that one bit," Tobias whispers right next to her ear.

Tris gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now you have lipstick on your cheek," Tris teases.

Tobias laughs.

"We're here," the coach yells.

Tobias rubs off the lipstick on his cheek and gets up.

"Good luck," Tris says kissing him on the lips

"You too," he says before separating their paths

Tris and the girls headed over to the change rooms.

"Getting a little cozy there with Four," Shauna comments

"Shut up and change," Tris says

"Little bit feisty there," Mar teases

Tris rolls her eyes and changes into their uniform. It was black and red since those were the colours for sport.

It was mainly black. It covered one shouldered with black and supported the other shoulder with a red strap. At the end of the black sleeve there was a flame design. In the middle of the crop top had DPH on the front and the back it said East Coast Verges both written in red. They had compression black shorts with the same flame design.

Tris was the first to get out of the locker room. There were a couple boys from the opposition team near and approaching her.

"Hey, you blonde, sexy, cheerleader," one guy shouts.

Tris knew they were referring to her since there were no other cheerleaders around.

The guy who shouted that approached her.

"Did you want to go out tonight with me after the game," this guy asked

Tris turned around. He was an average height, had short brown hair and opal eyes showing off hope.

"Maybe I don't know," Tris teases.

"I'm quarterback," he says hopefully trying to impress her.

"If you win,"

"Okay," he accepts the offer "I'm Tyler"

"Tris"

Soon Tris hears Four shouting for her.

"Four is calling you" Tyler says

"How do you know him,"

"Don't you know he's the most famous quarterback within high school football across the nation, oh good luck,"

"Nope, thanks and I got to go," Tris says

Tris runs over to him and walks with him towards the field.

"Why were you talking to Tyler," he asks

"Oh he was just wishing me good luck," Tris says telling the partial truth.

"Ok, I have to head on now,"

"Good luck Star Quarterback," Tris says kissing him before he runs off

Tris goes and sits where the cheerleaders were supposed to sit with the rest of her cheer team joined her.

They sat there watching them play. Listening to the commentator. **(Sorry I don't know much about american football so I'm not going to write about it)**

It was so intense, it seemed too short to be halftime for the cheerleaders.

The other team went first with there cheer but seemed to be different. Instead of facing the audience, they faced us, they chanted:

Dont mess, dont mess,  
>Don't mess with the best<br>Cuz the best don't mess  
>Dont fool, don't fool,<br>Don't fool with the cool  
>Cuz the cool don't fool<p>

Then the Verges chanted:

U-L-G-Y you ain't go no alibi  
>You ugly! Yeah yeah you ugly.<p>

They start their cheer. _OMG they have pom poms? What are they three? _Tris thought.

When they got to do their cheer it started.

"Do your thing Tris," Zeke shouts from their huddle.

"I SAY A BRRR," Tris shouts before the rest of the team joins in

"ITS COLD IN HERE  
>THERE MUST BE SOME VERGES IN THE ATMOSPHERE<br>I SAY A BRRR  
>ITS COLD IN HERE<br>THERE MUST BE SOME VERGES IN THE ATMOSPHERE  
>I SAY OH I OH I OH<br>ICE ICE ICE  
>SLOW IT DOWN<br>I SAY OH I OH I OH  
>ICE ICE ICE<br>HERE WE GO"

They did there amazing cheer routine nailing everything.

In unison the girls said "Kiss my ass goodbye," before doing ariel away.

By the end of the match it was 97 to 34, DPH to FH respectively. Tyler approaches her.

"Sorry, I guess were just too good,"

"Do you still want to go?" he offers

"No, I'd rather hang out with my friends," she says

"Are you sure?" he asks holding her hand.

"Get off me," she demands

"And if I don't," he asks

Tris punches him and when he crouch over she kicked him in the face before walking away.

Tris goes over and joins the rest of their team.

"Hey," she greets to Tobias and the rest of the team.

She couldn't help but stare a tiny bit longer at Four. He had taken his helmet and mouthguard off. His pads made him look hot alright. His hair was glistening from sweat. He was smiling and his amazing blue eyes.

"Hey great job out there," the counterback comments.

"Thanks," Tris cheers "Well done to you guys for whipping their ass's like cream,"

The football team laugh.

"Tris you got a cheer for us?" one of them shouts

"You've got no clue  
>You are a lie<br>Wake up call  
>So Bye bye bye"<p>

Tris chants before running off to change. She removes the heavy makeup, has a quick shower and changed into the pink sweatpants that Christina gave her. She wore a pink singlet with a black off the shoulder sweater. She ties her hair in a ponytail. Tris places on some mascara, a tiny bit of eyeliner finishing off with tinted lip balm. She grabs her sport bag and go looks for Four since the other girls were still changing and getting ready.

She sees Four with his team there all laughing. She walks up casually.

"I'm back," she announces

"Way to go Trissy to kick the other team's cheer team," Zeke shouts

"U-L-G-Y you ain't got no alibi, you ugly, yeah, yeah, you ugly," Will imitates in a high pitch voice pretending to shake pom poms.

"That practically cheerleading apart from the tricks" Uriah says

"OOOHHH," the rest of the team says

"Okay Uriah, ryhme off,"

"Your on,"

Tris starts

"Your down  
>We're up<br>You really do suck  
>We fight<br>We're right  
>Oh I can shut you up"<p>

"Uhhhhh" Uriah says trying to think of one.

"Two, Four, Six, Eight  
>We know you like to masturbate"<p>

Tris chants making everyone go. Buurrrnn.

"Four do something," Uriah pleads

"Nah, I kind of like this,"

Tris laughs.

"Cheer isn't that easy," Tris retorts "If your good enough you can go cheer with someone who has no experience,"

"Mind showing us superstar," Uriah huffs

Tris goes up to Four and whispers.

"Just catch me with one hand when I flip, "

"Okay crouch down" she tells Four "Place you hands flat like this," showing him.

Tris does a handstand onto his hands.

"Lift me up," Four does as told.

"Ready?" Tris asks

He nods. Tris does a flip and Tobias catches her feet with on hand making he stand.

"Now catch my hips when I jump down," she orders. Tobias does as told.

The football team clap being very impressed.

"Is our skilled team captain showing off?" Christina questions

"Yeah she is, alright," Uriah answers

"What have you go installed for us later?" Mar asks

"You'll find out," Tris taunts

"We've got to go and get on our bus now," Shauna persists.

And back they went.

**Review Goal: 53**


	6. Dauntless

Divergent Prestigious High

"_It's not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside or maybe even both"_

**A/N: Everyone is 17 yrs old**

"Welcome Divergent Prestigious High Seniors to another assembly," Jeanine says

"We would like to congratulate the football team on their win and sustaining our wonderful and high profiled reputation in sport, the cheerleaders showing that we are competitive and don't play around if someone disagrees with us" she lectures "At Divergent Prestigious High we are known for our system, the five factions, Dauntless, our sporty, Erudite, our intelligence, Amity, our nice, Abnegation, our selflessness and finally our Candor, truthful and debating,"

"These five faction make us well known as an amazing and high class school, winning nearly every sport competition or game, every debate and having the best academic results, you should be honored to be attending this school and being proud to represent us," she continues "So as we commerate this society I will welcome the new students to stand as I read out their faction, in this faction you are assigned a colour to wear when there a social event including the school.

"Beatrice Prior, Dauntless," she announces in the middle of some other names.

"What are you guys?" Tris asks

"Were all Dauntless," Four whispers to her "If you take a self-defense class you are dauntless,"

"Now introducing the Winter Ball, as you might know our school is also known for the events we host, for this Winter Ball, you are to dress formally with winter and snowy spirit, we will also be having some competitions which will be listed in these flyers around the school, Thank you for your attention seniors please return to your classes," Jeanine finally finishes.

When Tris exited the large auditorium all she could hear is people talking about the Winter Ball. Who they're going with? What they're wearing? And a whole a lot of various other questions.

School skimmed through until it was self defense class. They were shooting and Tobias came over to check on Tris's posture. He fixed her posture while that happened Tris accidentally elbowed him in his side. Tobias flinched and swore quietly.

"Hey what's wrong?" Tris asked she knew she elbowed him but it wasn't even hard. She knew Four was a tough guy.

"Nothing just shoot like this," Tobias said.

"Four?" Tris said with concerned eyes.

Tris lifted a bit of his shirt, right next to the one of the 'V' line was a bruise. The bruise was about the size of a fist, purple surrounded it with pink in the middle.

"Four you should get this treated or go see a doctor," Tris was about to say something until she was cut off.

"Tris I can take of myself," Four says coldly

"But it's a severe bruise," she replies

"And your the doctor now?"

"No but anyone can tell,"

"Tris leave it alone ok,"

"No" Tris demands "Your hurt Four, think!"

"This conversation is over," Four says coldly and intimidatingly.

He walks up to Nathan and says that he's done for the day before leaving.

"What was that all about?" Christina asks

"Four being an asshole," Tris huffs annoyed before shooting her gun to target angrily.

The bell rings and they are dismissed. Tris storms to her locker before grabbing her skates instead of going home. They were there since they had try-out Tris was too lazy to bring them home since she had another pair. She grabbed her uniform which was there since the first meet for skating was in two days. She stomped towards the schools skate rink with her Nike bag full of skating stuff. She placed on her favorite purple figure skating dress.

It was flesh coloured, black and purple with diamond sequins. It was an illusion to make it look like one sleeved. It was ombred with black on the bottom and dark purple on the top decorated with diamond sequins. Tris stuck her hair in a tight slick back bun. She gets on the rink which is conveniently free and starts. She did amazing flips and tricks, including quadruple axles, lutzes, flips, loops and salchows. Tris also skated around showing off her emotions through skating.

"You blow off steam weirdly," the girls comments.

"But it looks awesome," Marlene compliments.

"Who says I'm blowing steam?" Tris asks while skating around preparing for a double axle.

"Well, we can't find Four and we couldn't find you until someone told us you headed to the rink," Christina answers

"And normally your always with Four in the afternoon," Shauna backs up.

"I inherited it from my mother," Tris says "She loved to skate as well a but she was always the best when she was angry, so before competitions when she used to skate, people would make her angry on purpose, I guess she could really show her emotions better when she was actually feeling the emotion,"

"When did you start figure skating?" Marlene asks

"Just a bit before cheer, I managed a lot during school years, it was skating in the morning for 3 hours before school than after school 3 hours of cheer and than when I got older I got into ice hockey,"

Tris skated around into a turn placing her leg in a needle.

"Do you guys want to learn?" Tris offers "You already have the flexibility, you just need some ballet lessons and skating lessons,"

"I'll stick with cheer," they all say.

Tris skates around doing more trick for another couple minutes.

"You guys don't have to wait for me, I'll be here till I feel better," Tris says

"I wanna see you skate," Shauna says

"As you wish madame," Tris says in a fake posh accent.

The skates around before braking in the middle. Tris started her skate routine to her soft remix. It was another hour before Tris and the girls headed home.

"So what happened with you boyfriend?" Marlene asks

"One, he's not my boyfriend, two we had an argument," Tris replies

"Obivously,what was it about?" Chrissy points out

"It was about him and his health," Tris tells them.

"You sound like his mother," Chirssy blurts out

Shauna gave Chrissy a look. "Sorry" Chrissy apologizes "I'm just telling the truth,"

"What are you? Candor now," Tris says sarcastically

Chrissy gives her a playful scowl.

"Thanks for staying with me," Tris thanks before beading home.

Next Day

School went quickly for both Tris and Four trying to avoid each other as much as possible. It was when they met at their lockers Four talked to her.

"Tris I can't live everyday like this," he admits

"Like what?" Tris questions

"Avoiding you,"

"Can just tell me what happened?"

"Don't tell anyone, come with me," Tobias says sternly

Tris nods grabbing her things and going to her car following Tobias.

Four drives to where he always drives after school. The Dauntless. They parked at a shopping centre. Tris was confused. Four slides his card letting an elevator come up and collecting them. There was a security camera in the elevator. Four places his hand on the scan. A brief profile of him popped up.

_Four Eaton_

_Superior Senior  
>Best Fighter<br>School Student: DPH  
>Senior Agent<br>Age:17_

"Access Granted," a voice says.

"Hey Four, who have you brought?" A different voice asks

"This is Tris, she can keep a secret," Four says

"Okay, bring her over" the voice replies.

When the elevator doors open.

"Welcome to Dauntless," Four announces

Tris knew about the Dauntless. It was made up of the most elite fighters in the country and tends to be highly top secret. Tris's mouth drops open.

"Your apart of Dauntless?" she asks

He doesn't respond. When they walk past everyone the seem to greet Four.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Four says walking.

They arrive at a door and Four scans his hand letting him in.

"How the hell are you apart of Dauntless?" Tris questions.

"Not only apart, he's by far our best fighter and a senior agent," the same voice from the elavator says

"Meet Amar," Four introduces

"Hey Tris, I'm Amar," Amar greets

"Hi?" Tris says more like a question.

"You must be pretty special if Four plans to bring you here," Tris blushes "I just need you to sign this stuff, it says that if you are not able to tell or confirm to anyone where our location is until you consult with me or Max, and if you are to we will give you and the person you told a memory serum that makes you forget everything about this place,"

Tris signs the contract.

"Good luck for your fight Four," Amar supports

"Thanks,"

Tris and Four leave the room.

_So this is what the sporty faction is named after_ Tris thinks

"Ok your going have to blend in and wearing that is not going to help," Tobias says

Tris was wearing a black crop top and a blue skirt with black stilettos. Tobias took Tris to his studio apartment and dug through his closet.

"Wear these instead of the skirt," Tobias says tossing a pair of tight black pants.

"No, I'm not going to wear a pair of jeans from a girl that fucked you," Tris says pissed.

"Tris, I bought these when I was drunk and played a round truth or dare, I had to buy a whole girl outfit and a dress, it still has a price tag, really Tris, that fucked me, jumping to conclusions much?"

"What am I suppose to expect," she defends placing on the pants under her skirt than taking it off.

"Stick these in," he says giving a massive pack of earrings and ear cuffs.

Tris stuck one earring in each ear piercing she had and a couple of cuffs.

"Here now you blend in," he replies.

"Wait do you have a belly ring?" she asks

He nods. Before tossing her a pack.

Tris laughs "You really do have everything,"

She sticks the belly ring in her belly piercing. She places her hair up in a ponytail and grabs her eyeliner and makes it heavier and finally adding a dark red lipstick.

"Better?" she asks

"No because they'll be all over you," Tobias jokes kissing her on the cheek before changing into a tight, black t-shirt and placing on some black tracksuit pants.

"Let's go," Tobias pushes.

"No, I need an explanation, why your here and your bruise,"

"I got recruited when I was at some suburban fight club and I got the bruise from a fight yesterday," Four says the partial truth.

"But it is really severe," Tris worries

"You should have seen the other guy," he chuckles.

They exit his his apartment holding hands. They were considered romantic interests as they never really talked about their relationship.

They walk towards the pit. There was a large crowd around the rink. In the rink was another man: average height, cold, green eyes, many tattoos and piercings. They arrived in the Pit and every head turned towards them. All you could hear is Tris's heels clacking as they walk together.

"Who's the guy in the rink?" Tris asks

"His name is Eric, he's a year older and is a leader-in-training, this was some revenge match apparently, oh he's an asshole," Tobias gives an overview.

Just when Four was going to get in the rink.

"Hey be careful," Tris concerns before kissing him.

This started a fued. Suddenly Tris was what most people were talking about. Who was this girl who stole the strict, hot, senior, superior Four's heart. Well thats what the girls thought. For the guys it was Who was this ridiculously sexy girl who likes this bastard.

Tobias and Eric hated each other. Eric was ridiculously jealous of Four, he was a legend throughout Dauntless. Four fears? That was never heard of. Eric had twelve fears. Three times as many Four had. And once Eric attacked him and Four knocked him out for three days and knocked out a tooth for three days with two punches and a kick.

Eric had lost it when he had the same power as the top leaders.

The announcer did his thing before they started. Eric charges at Four with all his anger but Four flipped him over, crouched over and started to punch him. Eric kneed hard him in his bruise. Making him swear loudly. Eric pushed Four off him. They both stepped back and Eric did what he did best.

"Whose your bitch?" Eric taunts.

Four knew Eric was really good at manipulating and taunting. They make the opponent really angry and attack with pure rage not being stable so its easy to beat the down.

"I bet she'd rather fuck me than you," Eric continues "She looks extremely sexy right now, like she's thirsty,"

Four got blurred out with anger. Eric gave him an uppercut and four punches in Four's ribs with that chance. Four was in extreme pain from the bruise but he sucked it in. He punched Eric in the throat stopping his breath passage for a short period of time. He swiped his feet making him land abruptly on the floor banging his head hard. Four placed his foot on his throat pressing down a bit making him faint from lack of breath.

Tris took he heels off and climbed onto the rink straight after and checked his bruise.

"Four!, I told you, you shouldn't have fought today," Tris scolded.

Four was in a blurry, drunk-like state.

"It hurts Trissy," he says childishly.

Tris just had enough strength to support him back to the studio apartment. She chucked him on the bed and started to check the bruise.

"Hey you have to kiss me first," Tobias slurs pulling down his shirt.

Tris gives him a peck and checks on the bruise. It had became larger and now he had a bruise forming on him ribs. Tris went to the fridge hoping that he had ice packs and was relieved when he did. She placed them on.

"Cold," Four whines

"What's your home address?"

"64 Ten Street," he just manages before passes out.

Tris saw the house phone and saw a button to ring the leader.

"Hello?" Amar asks

"Hey Amar, it's Tris can you help me, Four already had a severe bruise and in the fight it became worse and he's passed out now but were in his studio apartment," Tris worries "Can you help me get him to his car, I'll drive him home,"

"Sure, I'll get someone to cover for me I'll be there in ten," Amar says

"Good I can go get me shoes from the rink," Tris says.

She grabs his apartment keys and locks the door and run to the Pit. She could find her shoes.

"Looking for your shoes?" A dauntless older girl asks.

She nods

"Someone took them their either gonna sell them or keep them," she replies

"Why?"

"Four is like a celebrity here and if you haven't realised your his girlfriend so like if something belong to you it would be worth a lot," she explains

"Oh ok, thanks for the explanation but I've got to dash," Tris says before running off.

When she got back she was relieved that Four was still on the mattress.

Just at that second Amar helped Four to his car.

"He has a nice ride," Amar says

"Do you mind if you drive my car, it's that one," Tris says pointing to her Aston Martin. "Please?" Tris begged.

"Sure, I would be honored," he says catching the keys.

"Just follow me"

Tris laid him on the back seat and searched his pocket for the car keys.

She started the engine and drove to his house with Amar behind her. When they arrived Tris opened the door of the massive house with one of the keys attached to his car keys. Amar helped her to place him on the bed. He gave Tris her keys back.

"Do you want me to drive you back?" Tris asks

"No thanks, I'll take a cab, but you look after him well Tris, he's a good guy and deserves a good girlfriend like you,"

Tris was going to debate that she wasn't his girlfriend. Tris heard the door close. She felt that Four was hot so she took off his shirt and placed his blanket over him and placing a towel underneath him. She grabbed some ice packs and placed them on him. Tris saw it was it was already 11pm and she was getting drowsy so she went to the large flat couch large enough to fit her and found a pillow and quilt before heading to sleep beside Tobias.


	7. Recover

Divergent Prestigious High

_'Its not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside or maybe even both'_

Tobias woke up extremely sore but that pain disappeared to see a beautiful sight. Tris was sleeping peacefully on the couch with a pillow and a quilt. Suddenly felt cold in some places of his body. He looked under his sheets and saw ice packs all over his torso. Then he realised what happened, Eric had kneed his bruise. The thought of Tris taking off his shirt made him blush. Tris stirred and then started to wake up. Tris was as beautiful as you could look just waking up. She checked her phone.

"Jesus," she muttered.

She forgot to tell her parents so she called them.

"Tris, honey, where have you been, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" her mother panics

"I stayed at Christina's for the night, sorry for not telling you, we were working on a project and passed out," Tris lies

"Okay honey," she replies

"Oh and I'm not going to school today since Christina and I really need to hand this project in so if the school says I'm absent can say I'm sick, I'll might come in during lunch," she says

"Okay, stay safe honey," her mother says before ending the call.

"Lying to your mother for me," Tobias says tried and sore.

"How do you feel?" Tris asks

"Fine," Tobias lies

Tris gives him an 'Are you serious' look

"Okay sore, every time move my upper body it hurts," he says

"Stay there, I'll get breakfast and drop over at my house," she says

Tobias nods and grabbed his phone. It was 10:00am, school had started two hours ago.

He had a lot texts. From Zeke mostly and the rest of the group.

Tris removed her makeup and placed on mascara and tinted lip balm. She changed into a red singlet, black pants, a black scarf and a white blazer. She stuck on red high heels and drove to get some breakfast from the local café. She picked up two bagels and two fresh juices before heading to the pharmacy. She bought muscle cream, bandages and finally some cream to heal bruises quicker. She drove back to Tobias's house to find him changed and limping around.

"Four, sit down," she demands.

Four sits on the stool in the kitchen and eats the food Tris got.

"Thank you," Four thanks giving her a kiss.

She made him lie on the couch and treats his bruise.

Four's phone rings from the kitchen counter.

Tris saw the contact that ringing it says 'The Bitch'

Tris shrugs her shoulders and answers.

"Hello?" Tris greets

"Oh hey Tris" Zeke replies

"Hey Zeke or Four's bitch," she taunts

"Why did you answer his phone?"

"Because he's with me,"

Tris heard Four groaning loudly. Tris walks towards him

"ARE YOU AND FOUR BANGING?" Zeke says

Tris could hear a couple of faint 'WHAT?''s in the background. 'Put it on Speaker' someone says

"Ok, Tris your going on speaker,"

"Yeah one sec," Tris says distracted to find Four since he wasn't on the couch anymore.

Tris took the phone away from her ear and shouts.

"FOUR WHERE ARE YOU,"

"Tris I'm in my room," he shouts back.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO LEAVE THE COUCH," Tris yelled.

"Banging on the couch, dirty much," Zeke taunts.

"What, no? One second" Tris denies as she walks up to Tobias to see him in his room inspecting the bruise.

"I'm going to kill Eric," Four growls.

"Four I just bandaged that up," Tris whines "Oh Zeke called it's on speaker,"

"Zeke your on speaker," Tris says to the phone.

"Four are you banging Tris," Zeke questions

"No?" Four says

"Dammit," Zeke curses "Why aren't you guys at school?"

"Four was drinking yesterday and got into a fight and just happens I was there," Tris lies

"Oh okay," Zeke replies. The bell rings in the background. "Gotta go,"

The call ended. Tris replaced the bandage.

"It should be better tomorrow," she says giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll go make you lunch," Tris concludes as she leaves the room.

"Hey Tris," Tobias calls just before Tris left the room

"Mmhhmm,"

"I owe you,"

"I know" she jokes before walking out.

Tobias laughs to himself. Four had known Tris for a couple of weeks and he could not describe how amazing she was.

Next Day

Both Four and Tris went to school the next day and it skimmed past quickly. Handing in assignments, getting assigned new ones and more learning. Tobias knew that Tris had skating practise this afternoon. She was the only one who did skating in the group. Tobias went up to Christina.

"Hey Chris, can you help me with something?" Four asks "It's for Tris,"

"Sure, just never call me that," she says

"Okay, well after yesterday I wanted to get her a dress and everything for the Winter Ball," he explains

"You came to the right person," Chrissy says excitedly "Let's go"

Christina grabbed her things and so did Four before both driving to the shops heading out. It was an hour until Christina found the perfect dress for Tris. It was shimmery like a diamond it reached the floor with one slit. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline.

"Here, Tris will love this but it's like really expensive," Chrissy says

Four just takes the dress and purchases it.

"Well, okay," Chrissy says

Christina grabs a pair of silver stilettos that cross over at the front and Four buys them. Christina walks past a jewellery shop and looks at the set of diamond earrings, necklaces, bracelet and ring that Tris said she loved but Christina knew it was ridiculously expensive. Four could see the look in Christina's eyes a set of diamond jewellery. It had a look of that's way too expensive. Four remembered that look from his mother's eye when she would see his father buy extremely expensive alcohol. Four took note of the store to come back later and get it.

"Christina, thanks for helping me," Four says

"It's fine I kind of wanted to choose her outfit for the night, so it's a win, win,"

Before you know it Chrissy drives off. Four goes back to the jewellery store and purchases the set before heading to the florists to tell them to deliver the flowers, the jewellery, the shoes and the dress the morning of the ball.

"Yes that's good," Tris compliments Tracy, a skate teammate. Tracy had just landed her double axel.

"Hey girls, why are there like no people ever in the skate team?" Tris asks

"People think it's lame since skating is such a popular sport in the nation and we are never good enough to qualify for anywhere and most of us are considered nerds so none of the 'popular people' talk to us or even look at us," one of the team mates replies.

"By the end of this season I promise you guys that you will at least have came first in a competition but that will only happen if you practise your routines all the time, stretch and really love skating," Tris deals

"Okay on three say Verges, one, two, three, VERGES," the team says.

"Hey Tris," Tracy calls

"Yeah,"

"Thanks for helping me land my double axel, your a great person and team captain, I hope your not too cool or popular for me to become your friend," Tracy says

"I don't believe that one if too cool or popular to become friend with someone else, Tracy you are kind, funny, smart and pretty girl and also a great skater, you shouldn't think of yourself too low," Tris admits.

"Thank you," she says before heading off to the change rooms.

"Nice speech captain," a familiar voice rings.

"Four," Tris says delighted skating over to the other side of the rink. "You can skate?"

"You bet I can," he says skating in circles before braking in the middle.

"Hey, you shouldn't do too much," Tris worries.

"Don't worry, your nursing skills makes it feel like it was never there," Four says going over to hug her waist.

"How do you manage everything?" Tobias asks

"What do you mean?"

"You have to prepare a routine for States in ice skating, you need to get the Cheerleading Team a contract signed by a gym that makes the team an All-Star or something like that to get them to competitions," Tobias mentions

"Well, for one, my parents help with the All-Star in the making thing and I've prepared my routine ages ago," she explains

"Your amazing, you know that right," Tobias whispers in her ear.

"Not as amazing as you," she whispers back. "I've got to change,"

"Okay, I'll drive you back since I dropped you off this morning to school," Tobias says "I'll be on the bench outside of the change rooms,"

Tris nods before having a quick shower and changing into black sweats, a grey sweater with a white singlet underneath before placing on her UGG boots. She grabbed her bag and walked out.

She saw Tobias waiting for her. She never knew when she was going to ask him is he was Marcus's son. She knew he didn't want to be recognized as his son if he had changed his name and never talked about his family.

"Hey," she greeted as she walks over to Tobias. He snakes his arm around her waist as he greets her back. A couple of the Tris's skate teammates walk past.

"Oh Tris, if you want we were heading to the arcade to eat and play, it's what we always do after training did you want to come," Tracy invites.

"Sure, but do you mind if he comes, he's kind of my ride," Tris says pointing to Four.

"Oh, uhhh that would be fine," Tracy says nervously but yet surprised. The hottest guy in the school was going to be at their nerdy little after-traning meals and games.

Tris looks up at Tobias.

"Do you mind?" she asks

"As long as your there," he whispers so close to her ear she could her the vibrations though his throat when he spoke. He kisses the top of her ear before hopping into his car with Tris.

They arrive at some retro looking arcade place which also provides a food bar. Tris orders a burger while Four says he already ate. They sat with the skate team at a large table.

"So what have you guys ever done on the skate team," Tris asks

"Last year we competed within the district and our best skater who was Tracy came fourth, we never made it further," one of her teammates say.

"Well, one of you guys should at least reach states or further this time," Tris says

"Easy for you to say, you've already perfected your quad axle," Tracy says while eating some of her fries.

Four picks up one of Tris's fries and was about to eat it before Tris smacks his hand.

"Get your own fries," she scolds eating the fry.

"You've got tonnes there," Four complains

"Yeah and you have money," she replies

"Just one, please," Four says

"Fine," Tris says giving one of her beloved fries to him.

Most of the skate team were giggling at how vulnerable Four was when he was with Tris. They ended the day with playing some arcade games before heading back.

Review Goal:74


	8. Prepration

Divergent Prestigious High

"_It's not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside or maybe even both"_

**A/N: Tris's Winter Ball Dress is in the bio. Great Job on the reviews by the way guys.**

It was a Friday afternoon. School had skimmed past and it was Hockey Practice. The football team were also practicing outside for their match next weekend. Then it hit Tris's mind. For one she had only practiced for the dance and singing competitions at the ball tomorrow yesterday, another she needed to get her outfit and makeup sorted as well as coming up a new and harder routine for the squad. 4 people had already left since they thought it was too hard. Tris had this feeling that more people will be leaving as they strive their way towards being a national title holder. Ice Hockey had always been the third option when it came to sports for Tris. Sure she loved it but she loved other sports more than ice hockey. Apparently DPH wasn't a big fan of ice hockey but still kept it in their sport options. They started with warm-ups: passing the puck to one another and defending and offending skills before playing a match. Also Ice Hockey seemed to be another nerd sport that the people would pick on saying it was too rough. Sure it was rough but every sport would have some rough time whether it be when they have an accident or the opponent would be disrespectful.

"TRIS," her teammate shouts snapping her out of her thoughts.

The person who had shouted had passed the puck to her between two people's legs. Tris grabbed it with her hockey stick before skating towards the goal and shooting to the left corner.

"GOAL," the team with the florescent bibs shout. Skating inwards into a group.

"Okay guys that's it for today," Tris dismisses

Tris saw the counter back of the football team come in for water.

"Hey Travis, is Four on the field today?" Tris asks

He nods. Tris swore under her breath.

"Did you guys just finish?" she asked

"No we have about ten minutes left," he replies

Tris nods before taking off to the change rooms. She quickly had a shower and changed into light pink sweatpants and a black sweatshirt with a white single under. She stuck on a white beanie and her UGGs. She grabbed her sport bag and quickly ran out to the field. She knew that Four shouldn't be doing football if he has that bruise. She didn't know whether to pull him off the field and consult with the coach or wish him the best. Four caught Tris's stare. He knew he shouldn't be playing with a massive bruise. He flashed an apologetic smile at her and continued playing.

Tris waited for another couple of minutes until the training session ended. Four ran over to Tris.

"Hey," he says

"You're so stupid," Tris says laughing in a nice way and then hugging him.

"Uh Tris, I might be the best to hug right now," he says

"Yeah, you stink," she tells him "See you later,"

Four laughs before heading to the change rooms.

Tris sees Christina, Shauna and Marlene waiting for her. They had arranged for them to sleepover at Tris's house so they could get ready for the ball tomorrow.

"Uh guys, I don't have a dress," Tris confesses

"Don't worry I've got that covered," Christina says quickly.

"Good, let's see," Tris asks

"Uhh one sec," Christina quickly texts Four.

_C: When is Tris getting the fucking dress, she's asking me stuff_

_4: Calm your farm, tomorrow morning_

_C: It better be there by then_

"It's a surprise, you'll get it tomorrow though," Chrissy replies

"Can I ask for a colour?" Tris asks

"Silver," she replies

Marlene and Shauna look at Christina suspiciously.

"What about your dresses?" Chrissy asks the others.

"White and silver," Shauna replies

"Lace and white," Mar says happily.

"What about yours?" Tris asks

"Light Blue and white," Christina says

"Okay let's get going," Mar suggests.

They all agree and drive to Tris's house.

Four and the guys all headed to the Pedrad's house with their clothes.

"Wait let me get this straight, you bought Tris her dress, flowers, shoes and her jewellery?" Will asks

Four nods

"Woah, your going full out there," Zeke comments

"What's with you and Tris," Uriah asks

"Yeah, you guys are like really close and kiss each other but like still call each other friends,"

"I don't really know," Four confesses

"You love her don't you," Will asks

"What!" Four says surprised

Next Morning

The girls were woken up at 7am by the doorbell. They slept in the living room on the couches and mattresses as they were watching Netflix on her TV. Shauna answered the door since she was the most awake.

"Uh a delivery for Tris," the guys says holding a massive bouquet of white roses and a large box wrapped in wrapping paper with snowflakes on it. There was a large bow on the top with a card saying; Four Tris ;).

"Tris it's for you," Shauna shouts waking them all up.

Tris receives the flowers and the large box.

"Whose it from?" Mar says excitedly

"Four," Tris says opening the card.

In Four's neatish cursive writing it said:

_Dear Tris_

_Tell Christina that I say thanks again. I asked Christina to help me with this but  
>there is one thing she doesn't know about this. I hope you like everything.<br>After you helped me with my bruise, being in my life and everything I knew I owed you.  
>Open the present! I hope you like roses and aren't allergic to flowers.<br>See you soon_

_Four_

Tris opened the one large box. Inside it had more boxes. Three to be exact.

"Four told me to tell you thanks again for him," Tris says to Chrissy.

The first box she opened was her dress. Tris gasped.

"I knew you would love it," Christina cheers

Tris's dress was a silver strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The top part was decorated with diamonds and was a shade darker than the bottom part. The bottom part was a white gold colour, it was flowy and comfortable. The dress just reached off the floor if Tris wore some heels. There was a slit on the left side reaching up to mid-thigh. Tris absolutely loved her dress. She opened the next box.

Shoes. They were Jimmy Choo's. The crossed over at over of the toes. Then the straps crossed over the front of the main part of the shoe and wrapped around the ankle with a buckle on the side. There were five inches high and were silver. They were so shiny you could see a brief reflection of yourself in them.

Christina was confused about the last box.

Tris opened the last box. She immediately recognized the set. It was the jewelry Tris was gushing over when she went shopping with Christina. It included real diamond earrings, a necklace, a ring and a bracelet.

"Damn that guy is good at reading facial expressions," Christina curses.

"You told him to buy these?" Tris asks "There really expensive, I don't need these,"

"I gave them a glance and never said anything," Chrissy explains

"In the card it did say there was one part that you didn't know," Tris says

"Who knew Four was such a hopeless romantic," Marlene points out.

To be honest Shauna didn't like Tris at all. Marlene had suspected that. Tris practically replaced her. She is the star cheerleader, she wasn't bad looking, she is nice but Tris wasn't only a replacement but also a bonus. Everyone like her, she made Four become more human, she unofficially dating the star quarterback and she wasn't a girly girl which was a hit with most guys and she was smart. The only reason Shauna accepted that she was the better cheerleader was because she was way better than her. A minimum of three years more experienced. Marlene knew Shauna was jealous out of her mind.

As the time went by and it reached close to the time that the guys had to pick the girls up. Tris wore everything that Tobias had bought for her. The dress, the shoes and the jewelry. Her hair was done by Christina. She had her hair half up and half down. The part of hair that was up was in intricate braids. The bottom half was her ombre hair curled with whisps of hair falling down framing her makeup was done by Christina as well. She had silver eyeshadow, most of her lid was silver but at the end it had shiny black eyeshadow. Tris's eyes were lined perfectly with a wing at the end with plenty of mascara on her eyelashes. This made Tris's 'dull' eyes pop out in her face. She had a light pink blush and nude lips stick with a touch of pale pink. Her cheekbones were raised by the power of bronzer.

Tris had stuck on her last dangling diamond earring before the girls had finished their makeup. Their eyeshadow had matched their dress colours.

The girls went off to place on their dresses. Tris was surprised that her dress fit her perfectly. It looked like it was too small since it was a size 6 though she was a size 8.

The girls had already came out.

Marlene had a her top part with white lace she didn't need a top under since there was already a flesh type of top underneath. The bottom part was a flowy cream-white colour and reached the floor.

Shauna had a v-neck dress. The rest of the dress was all white and also just reached the floor though the top part was tighter. The v-neck was highlighted with shiny silver rhinestones.

Christina had a mainly white dress. It was an column dress and flowed down to the floor. Her white dress was complimented with a sky blue embroidery stopping at mid thigh and with a fading away illusion.

There was a knock at the door and than Four opened girls went one by one down the curved stairs. It started off with Christina, Marlene, Shauna and than Tris. Shauna had placed oil on the front part of the sole on Tris's shoes making her slip slip the moment she walks down the stairs as she was walking toe-to-heel. When it came to Tris's turn. She started her walk.

**A/N: Mini-cliff hanger. Don't worry later in the story in Shauna and Tris become friends. Since I wrote 1836 words and it was getting late I decided to stop. Sorry :1**

**Review Goal: 90**


	9. Shauna Emergency 101

Divergent Prestigious High

"_It's not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside or maybe even both"_

Tris takes out a handkerchief and places it on the handrail. Everyone was confused, Shauna was just waiting for her to slip and rip something or break her heel. Tris sits on the handkerchief and slides down the handrail. When she lands she slips. There was that millisecond moment of happiness in Shauna mind until she gets caught by Tobias. Tris touches the soul of her shoes.

"I must had stepped in something," Tris says before grabbing a towel and wiping it off.

She returns to rest of the group. Tobias slips on her corsage. Tobias was wearing a black suit with a tie matching the colour with Tris's tie.

"How is it possible you look even more beautiful," Tobias says quietly between the two. Tris's cheeks turns a bit pinker than they already were.

"Thank you for everything, you didn't have to buy this," Tris replies

"I wanted to," Tobias admits "I wanted to thank you for coming into my life,"

Tris gives him a light kiss before they headed to his car. Tris also had another bag for the competitions. It coincidentally was both Four and Tris's first time attending a formal dance-like thing. Tris had a bag for her dance routine. She knew she wasn't going to win, who wins with a solo that they had only practiced for a couple hours. Tris decided she would wing her song. It had been her all-time favorite she sang it all the time. So she considered that she already had years of practise. When they arrived out side of the school it was really formal alright. Tris knew that the school was massive and had all the facilities you could think of. An ice rink. Four massive fields. Three gyms. But Tris never knew they had a room just for these types of occasions. Normally a school would rent out a place for a dance but this school had their own room. It was on the other side of the school.

The entrance was fancy, like an entrance to a hotel or an exposed mansion without a gate. It was a long U shape. You entered from one side. The short drive was complimented with a strip of water fountains in the middle. With the theme of winter they had placed fake snow all along the drive way and around the water fountain. Than you would turn and be at the entrance. There was a line of people dressed identically that would take you keys and park your car in an allocated spot, another would take your things for the competition and place them in a locker. You would would step out and walk up the small flight of stairs before entering the ball through four large double doors.

When you entered you would be at the top of a flight of stairs making you the main attraction for a brief moment before descending down to the main entrance. On the other side of the hall was a another four double doors but the doors were closed.

Tris and Four were the first to arrive. They promised to wait for the others. A couple minutes later they all arrived and enter. They walk down the stairs. Just so happens that they were in the middle of playing ***Flawless by Beyconé. They walked down in formation with class and snob-like. Tris and Shauna with Four and Zeke were at the front, side by side. Beside and behind them was Marlene and Christina with Uriah and Will.

Non of them knew this but the people who watched them walk down. Tris out shined the girls by far. The jewels on her dress, her jewelry reflecting against the spotlight. People just saw Tris and Four beside her walk down. After those long couple of second went by the event had really started. As it was held by Divergent Prestigious High it was a major talk to the town. People who didn't attend the school were to get a special invite from Jeanine herself. There were really important people in this ball. A Broadway producer, famous news reporters, the head of Erudite laboratory research, the head from Candor Law School, the head from Make-a-Wish, the head from Chicago Agriculture and the head-

"Amar?" Tris questions

"Tris!," Amar exclaims.

"Hey Amar, what are you doing here?" Tris asks

"Hello to you too Amar," Four says sarcastically

"I'm here for security and I was also invited," Amar explains "Oh hi Four by the way,"

"Why would this place need security?" Tris wondered

"You should see how intense the competitions get here," Amar gushes "Some entrance you guys,"

Tris heard someone shout for Amar.

"I've got to go, you look stunning Tris by the way, Oh I'll see you tomorrow afternoon Four," Amar says before walking away

"Let's go dance," Tris announces.

Tobias nods. Tris places her arms around his neck while he places his hand on her hips. They sway along to the slow song.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Four asks

"Yes, ten to be exact," Tris replies softly

"Well, I'll make that eleven," Four says before complimenting her again.

The danced for a while before getting their photo.

"Well, it's time for the competitions, if you are dancing tonight please head over to side stage, after the dances and songs we will wait till after dinner to announce the winners," Jeanine says proudly

The four double doors were opened. People rushed in trying to get the best tables. Zeke had ran to get the table right in the middle. He called all of them over but Tris had to head backstage.

Tris and the other performers went to have a look at the order sheet. The singing competition was first. Tris was singing fourth and dancing last. After a whole lot of nerves it was Tris's turn to sing. She had heard a lot of amazing singers.

Each contestant had two and a half minutes to sing.

The place was dead silent after they had finished applauding the contestant before. Every step Tris took echoed throughout walls. First step. Why am I doing this. Second Step. Tris get over it. Third Step. Calm Down. Fourth Step. Take a deep breath. Fifth step. Let's rock. Sixth Step. START. Tris had decided to start from the second verse of the song.

Those who mind don't matter  
>Those who matter, don't mind<br>If you don't catch what I'm throwing  
>Then I leave you behind<p>

Gone in a flash  
>And I ain't living like that<p>

They talk that blah blah, that la-la that rah-rah shit  
>Go with the punches, and take the hits<br>Sometimes I mess up, I f-up up, I swing and miss  
>But it's okay, I'm cool with it<p>

I still fall on my face sometimes  
>And I can't colour inside the lines<br>'Cause I'm perfectly incomplete  
>I'm still working on my masterpiece<br>And I, I wanna hang with the greats  
>Got a way to go, but it's worth the wait<br>No, you haven't seen the best of me  
>I'm still working on my masterpiece<p>

Oh-oh-oh ah-hh oh-oh-oh ahh-h

I still fall on my face sometimes  
>And I can't colour inside the lines<br>'Cause I'm perfectly incomplete  
>I'm still working on my masterpiece<br>Masterpiece, masterpiece

Tris descends the last two words. Before curtsying and walking off. She heard a lot of cheers and whoops along with the clapping. She ran off to place on her costume for her two minute routine. Her costume was black, grey and silver. It was a two piece. The main crop top and compression shorts were black. One strap of the crop top was had a fishnet pattern. There was a slash of fabric scraps from one strap to the top of the shorts. Over the shorts was a piece of ripped stretchy looking fabric. The ends were uneven.

It was a while until it was Tris's turn. There were many good routines. 'The Plastics'of the school did Jingle Bell rock from Mean Girls. 'The Players' of the school, their dance was made for the bad pole. Tris knew that their were some amazing pole dancers out their who weren't strippers. Tris went back to thinking about her routine and what she looked like. She had kept her makeup the same. For her hair Tris just wrapped the part of her hair down, around the intricate braids. She stood in the middle of stage facing away. The moment she heard the calm sound of Sia's voice singing the first line, she went into a back bend before kicking over.

'I'm talking loud not saying much'

Tris did a continuous pirouette before lifting her last leg up.

'I'm criticized  
>But all your bullets ricochet'<p>

Tris does an ariel landing on her knees. She had one knee bent and another straight. She grabbed her bent leg using the flexibility in her back and slid down into the splits. She turns into the middle split and rolls over.

'Shoot me down, but I get up'

Tris sits on her knee and slowly bends back than flips over and ended standing.

She continues on her dance. It contained multiple pirouettes, flips and leg lifts.

Tris ends with her leg in a perfect tilt without using any arms. She curtsy before running off.

She changes back to her dress and unpins her hair before returning to the table with the rest of her friends (and Shauna). She noticed that Four wasn't there.

"EHHH, that was awesome," Christina squeals.

"Yeah it was skilled bro," Zeke compliments.

"That tilt at the end was perfection," Mar fan-girls

"I know you hate singing but that was amazing," Uriah states

"Your good at turning," Shauna says bored

"Thanks guys," Tris thanks.

Tris feels a pair of arms snake around her waist. She recognized the strong and fit figure behind her.

"Your my masterpiece," Four whispers into her ear.

It sends shivers down Tris's back and she blushes before sitting down beside Tobias.

They were served a starter, a main course and dessert. When most people had finished eating their dessert. Jeanine had stepped onto the stage.

"Okay it's the moment for the winners of these competitions," Jeanine announced showing off a list on the projector. It looked a little like this:

_Competitions:_

_Best Couple  
>Best Dressed GirlBoy  
>Best Friend Group<br>Best Dancer  
>Best Singer<br>People's Vote for Miss Winter Ball_

"Okay, the people who choose the Best Couple, Best Dressed, Best Friend group were the teachers," Jeanine informs "Please give it up for Miss Kylie, Mr Perry and Mrs Payton for judging tonight,"

There was a short applause.

"The judge for our best singer and dancer is the one and only Matthew Power, the director for the up-coming 'Chicago' Broadway, please give him a round of applause,"

Another short applause happened before the started.

"The winners for the best couple were Uriah Pedred and Marlene Beatswen," Jeanine announces

They walk up and received a sash saying 'Best Couple: Winter Ball 2017'

"The winner for best dressed girl is Tris Prior,"

"The winner for best dressed guy is Four Eaton,"

They both stepped up and received their sash.

"The winner for Best Friend Group is Alison Dilerantius, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hasting and Emily Fields," **(PLL)**

They all stepped up and received their sash.

"The winner for Best Singer is Anna Kendrick,"

She also received her sash.

Tris felt a twinge of sadness but mostly happy. She knew that many people worked hard for these competitions unlike Tris.

"The winner for Best Dancer is Tris Prior,"

Tris was surprised, her four hour training session had one her an award.

She received her sash.

"Finally the People's Vote for Miss Winter Ball,"

Marlene was praying that she was Miss Winter Ball since the two awards she wanted to get were taken by her friends and the brat Tris, well what she thought in her head.

"The winner is Tris Prior," Jeanine declared.

Jeanine goes and places a tiara on Tris's head. In the middle of the silver and shimmering Tiara was a snowflake.

"Well done Beatrice," Jeanine congratulated to her when she places the tiara on.

"Thank you," Tris thanked. She though for a moment. How did she know Tris's full name? Even her parents called her Tris. Than Tris thought that her parents must have placed her in with her full name and after all Jeanine owned the school and was the headmistress.

Shauna so furious but she didn't want to act mean and make her friends dislike her so she said.

"Oh my mum texted me, I've got to go," Shauna lies before getting out and leaving.

Christina and Will gave her a weird look. Christina recognized that tone. It was pure jealousy but she didn't say anything. Zeke just sat their eating another slice of Dauntless Cake that was provided.

Christina gave him a nudge.

"Where did Shauna go?" he asked dumbly

Christina gave him a look

"Oh," he finally go it. Zeke stood up and went outside to look for her. He found her angrily shouting at the person to hurry up and get her keys.

"Shauna," Zeke shouted.

She ignored him. Zeke went up to her, lift her over his shoulder and went behind the building.

"What are you doing?" he asks

"My mum texted me, I'm suppose to go home," Shauna lies

"Shauna I have known you ever since we were born," Zeke reminds "I think I know when you lying,"

"FINE," she shouts annoyed "That little brat stole all the awards I wanted,"

"Tris?" Zeke questions

"Don't even say her name," Shauna bosses.

"She's a nice, funny girl,"

"I fucking hate her, she a bitch that goes around pretending to be friends with everyone,"

"Don't say that about her,"

"See you even like her, that little manipulative bitch, she's made you her bitch and follower,"

"You know Shauna, I never thought in a million years you would be mean, right now all I know is that your that little manipulative bitch, you were the one who placed something on her shoes wanting her to slip, wanting her to fall down the stair to hurt herself, Shauna I though you'd be happy another girl joined our friend group, you were always complaining how you wanted about girl in the group, now we have one that my be a little better at you in somethings and here you are being a bitch," Zeke confronts before storming away.

Shauna slides down the wall sobbing. It just so happened that Tris lied to go to the toilet to find her. When Tris got to the entrance/exit of the building he saw Zeke driving away by himself. Than Tris heard sniffling and some crying around the corner. She saw Shauna squatting there crying.

"Hey Shauna, I'm not going to ask how you are since it's an obvious no," Tris greets warmly

"I placed oil on your shoes so you would slip when you came down the stair back at your house," Shauna confesses

"I know," Tris said "I saw you in my kitchen, I was going to get a glass of water than I saw you with my shoes and some oil,"

"Than why aren't you pissed at me,"

"I knew how you felt, me coming in taking your position in the cheer team, people complimenting me way too much,"

"I'm sorry Tris, I'm sorry for the oily shoes and the mean things I called you,I guess I was jealous of you, you were in the position I had dreamed of, having a bit of control over the guys, being nice to everyone and they liking you back, being amazing at everything you do,"

"Hey Shauna, your amazing too, your a great cheerleader, an amazing leader, funny, kind," Tris complimented "Everyone has a position in this world, your were born here for a reason and you are your own individual being,"

"Thanks for comforting me Tris," Shauna says gratefully before hugging her.

"Come on, you can come home with me," Tris offers

"But what about Four?" she asks

"He's a big guy, he can manage," Tris says before texting him.

_T: Shauna 101 Emergency, I'll call the chauffeur, take ur car back to ur house and take my things pls_

_4: Sure, I'll give it to u tomz_

_T: Cya_

_4: Later_

Tris called the chauffeur to take them back. When they got back the got out of the ball mode. Shauna using some makeup remover, having a shower at Tris's and borrowing come sweats.

When they had finished its was only 8pm.

"Okay how about I offer that skate lesson again?" Tris offers

"Okay," Shauna chirps

"Shoe size?"

"8 and a half"

"Good were around the same," Tris says happily giving her a pair of skates before heading to the skate rink in her house. Tris and Shauna went in. The only thing Shauna knew about ice skating is how to skate normally like an average human being.

"Okay since you can already skate normally, can you skate backwards?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, than these should be a bit easier," Tris says "I'm going to make sure you have a perfect waltz jump and a one-foot basic spin by the end of this session,"

Tris tell Shauna to glide on her left foot with her right foot behind, than to lift her right leg giving her momentum before pushing off her left toe pick. Than landing on her right toe pick.

It took Shauna five times before she actually landed her small jump.

"Okay Shauna try gain more momentum by skating faster in a larger circle like this," Tris explains before doing a demonstration.

Shauna nods trying to copy Tris though she landed with a big thud on the ice.

"I still remember my first jump, it landed on the floor a couple hundred times trying to perfect it," Tris tells Shauna.

"Now my butt hurts," Shauna complains

"Here place this in your pants, you may look stupid but at least it won't hurt any more," Tris says giving her a large bag of styrophome.

"YOLO" is all Shauna says before stuffing Tris's sweats with styrophome.

Sure she looked ridiculous but at least it didn't hurt when she fell. By another hour Shauna had perfected a beginner waltz jump.

"For an easy spin you'll need to get momentum once again," Tris instructs "Do a sharp turn and whip your outside leg over tucking it under while you spin, something like this,"

Tris was about to turn before tripping over a bit of styrophome. Tris lands on the floor with a thud just like Shauna.

It was all silent until you heard Tris bursting out with laughter. Shauna skates over and falls over some styrophome as well. It ended up with both of them laughing their heads off lying on the cold hard ice.

"Okay, pheww," Tris blows trying to get the laughter out of her system.

Tris shows her a simple one-legged turn.

By the time it was eleven Shauna had mastered both of the steps.

**Review Goal: 124  
>Following Goal: 120<br>Favorite Goal: 80**

**Titanium by David Guetta ft Sia for Tris's dance**

**Masterpiece by Jessie J for Tris's singing**

**I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER**


End file.
